Military and law-enforcement helmets with face shields are known such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,901,369 and 4,536,892. These face shields provide pivot arrangements on opposite lateral sides of the face shield to allow the face shield to be pivoted upward away from the user's face when the face shield is not deployed. The face shield is held in a deployed position in front of the user's face by locking of the pivot arrangements.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a helmet assembly with an improved attachment system for attaching a face shield, a mandible, goggles and other accessories.
The present inventors have also recognized that it would be desirable to provide an attachment system that was quickly and easily installed onto, or removed from, a helmet.
The present inventors recognize the need to for a mandible attachment system for a helmet that is deployable with and without a side and rear rail system.